Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Xx-megz-xX
Summary: Harry Falls in love with the daughter of Tom Riddle.... Its a match made in Heaven...or is it
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: The spells "Razormortis" and "Droughteformus" were made up by my good friend Justin...they are not real spells from Harry Potter

Info about the main Character

Name: Cassandra Renee Riddle/Monteer  
Parents: Tom Riddle and Morgan Monteer  
Looks: Long dark red hair (colour of blood) Pale flawless skin, silver/grayish eyes. Has the dark mark on the back of her neck, which is always covered by her hair. She has a stunning body but hides beneath baggy nerd like cloths whilst at Hogwarts. She wears bookish Glasses while there as well.  
Personality: She is pretty much as heartless as he father, yet loves her mother very much. She is her father's daughter. Willing to deceive, backstab and lie to get what ever she wants. And she always gets what she wants. When she's at Hogwarts she's acts innocent, smart, shy, weak, bookish and completely harmless. She is Hermionies top competitor for tops grade in there year  
Special Powers: She does not need a wand to do magic. She is the fifth unregistered animgia (she turns in to a panther) and she's been Apparating since she was 8.  
Age: 17  
House at Hogwarts: Ravenclaw

Story start

"Cassandra Renee…. You are going and that's final."

" Im not going… I don't want to go to stupid Hogwarts."

"You'll love it there… both me and your mother went there… The students are the best"

" What makes you think I would be caught dead in the same building with mud-bloods for a whole year, when I refuse to be in the same room as them for a second?"

" I don't care about your feelings towards mud-bloods, you need to go"

" What's in it for me father" she came back, with a evil smirk upon her lips

" Well that depends…what do you want?"

" I don't know yet, but when I decide what I want… Id better get it…. If I go"

" Fine…. Anything"

" Alright ill go" the same evil smirk playing on her lips

" Alright then…. Go gather you things together… you leave for the Malfoy's first thing in the morning"

"Why must I have to go there…?"

" Because Lucius Malfoy is your uncle, your from out of the country… it wouldn't look good if you show up with any one other then the people you are staying with… now would it?"

" What ever you say father" Cassandra Agreed growing tired of her fathers persistence and decided the faster she agrees with him the faster this will be all over.

"Now remember your name is Cassandra Renee Monteer. You are Draco's cousin from Canada…"

" Wait…why Canada?" She interrupts

"Because it's the first country I though of when I sent in you applications… "

"Oh"

"As I was saying…you are Draco's Cousin from Canada, you are to keep the back of your neck covered at all times, no is to see the dark mark. You have to be a discrete as possible. Always use a wand for magic, absolutely no killing as your self, if you have to kill do it was a panther…. Other then that absolutely no turning into a panther just to scare people… you will be found out, and Absolutely NO apparating. "

" Yes father I no…. no one will no who I really am"

" You'd better hope that they don't, if they do I won't be coming to save you like last time"

Cassandra just rolled her eyes at her father and walked out of the room kissing her mother on the head. She walks up the 3 flights of stairs to her enormous bedchambers.

_I don't see why he's making me go…. I don't want be in the same school as Harry Potter… although it, might be interesting to see what this Harry Potter's got that makes him so special. _She wanders around her room looking at her huge four-post bed made out of solid cherry wood, complete with blood red bedding. Every thing in her room was made out of cherry wood _Im going to miss this room. _She walks all around her room randomly throwing things into her trunk to bring to Hogwarts with her. When she gets to her closest she doesn't throw anything in… _My entire wardrobe looks …not geekish enough _

"FATHER…" she screams at the top of her lungs

Tom Riddle runs into her room breathless.

"What's wrong?" He asks asthmatically

" I need new cloths"

" That's what you made me run up 3 flights of stairs for…. A cloths crisis?"

" Yes..." Cassandra answered sheepishly

" You have a whole room full of your cloths… what wrong with them?"

" There to… me. I need geekier fashions… if I go to Hogwarts in anything I own… no one will believe I am a little poor girl from Canada… I need cloths that say Im Canadian"

" Fine you and Bellatrix will go shopping tomorrow"

"Maybe Narcissa would be a better person to take me… I mean I am suppose to be her niece…it would only make sense if she take me shopping"

"Fine… you can go shopping with whom ever you wish … I don't care" and with that he left her alone in her room… to finish doing what ever it was she was doing

Again Cassandra was left to her own devices. She wandered around her room some more, packing everything she could think of to bring. When she could pack no more she fell back onto her bed… magically changed her cloths and fell in to a deep slumber.

The next day Cassandra was awoken by and icy chill. She looked down to find that she was soaking wet… with a house elf standing sheepishly at the foot of her bed, with a bucket in hands

"Why on earth did you feel the need to wake me up this early and in such away… I should have you relieved of your duties"

"Please don't be mad at Ribbons miss, I was just doing what the master said for me to do… please don't me mad"

" Ah well in that case, you can just leave and don't use ice water next time my father tells you to wake me"

The house elf named Ribbons left the room in a hurry, leaving Cassandra to dry her bed and pajamas. She said a quick spell to dry her bed

"Droughteformus" as soon that the last syllable left her mouth all of her wet bedding was instantly dry.Now all I have to do is get out of these wet pajamas

She walks slowly over to her Closest and pulls out a dress--top with a fur lining on top, flaring sleeves with a flower like design on the cuffs and bottom of the top piece and a skirt part looking like it was made out of belts and a corset over the top of her dress…(like Lulus' dress from Final Fantasy X)

She walked to her bath room carrying the dress delicately, hung the dress on the back of the bath room door and took a shower. As she was lathering Shampoo in to her hair she her fave muggle song "Coma White" by Marilyn Manson.--There's something cold and blank behind her smile/She's standing on an overpass/In her miracle mile/(coma)/You were from a perfect world /A world that threw me away today /Today to run away /A pill to make you numb /A pill to make you dumb/A pill to make you anybody else /But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself /Her mouth was an empty cut/And she was waiting to fall /Just bleeding like a Polaroid that /Lost all her dolls /(coma)/You were from a perfect world /A world that threw me away today /Today to run away /A pill to make you numb /A pill to make you dumb /A pill to make you anybody else/But all the drugs in this world /Won't save her from herself--

When she had finished she dries off use the same spell she used on her bed

"Droughteformus" Her body was instantly dried and she quickly got into the dress.  
"Now all that's left is my hair and make up…Hair first I think"

She though strong about how she wanted her hair and said one simple word

"Razormortis" Instantly her hair was done up like Lulu from Final Fantasy X (her fave Muggle video game)

"Now for my Make up" She said to her self while staring at her reflection in the mirror. Thinking all she really wants to put on today is black eyeliner around her eyes and some transparent red lip-gloss on her lips. She again says on single word"Glossifatication"

"There …perfection" she said to her self

She quickly left her bath room to find that her bed had been made and the huge mess she had mad the night before whilst packing had been cleaned up. She shrugged and walked down stairs… seeing her trunk and other bags sitting by the door.

She walks down a hallway towards the dining room. Walking into the room she sees Draco, Narcissus, and her mother sitting at the dining room table. She walks in and sits down across from Draco.

" So Cassandra I heard you want me to take you shopping for your school things?"  
Narcissus said with a tone that would make polar bears freezing cold.

" Yes, that is correct, do you think it would be appropriate for your niece, as I am to be while attending Hogwarts, to be shopping for my school things with some random death eater... that would totally blow my cover and then daddy would be upset… and you know how upset he can get" said with a smirk dancing on her lips.

Narcissus gulp upon hearing about the wrath of Cassandra's father, and that it might have on her future, and she quickly agrees to the shopping trip.

They get ready to leave and as they are about to walk out of the door, the house elf called ribbons walks up to Cassandra and hands her an envelope "Its from you father miss" she says and the scurries away

Cassandra opens the envelope and out falls a key and a note. She unfolds the paper and reads the note

_Cassandra Renee Riddle  
The key that was with this note is the key to your vault at Gringotts. Its money I have been putting away for you since you were born. Don't spend it all in one place.  
Your Father_


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra puts the key into her purse, just before her mother pulls her into a huge hug…  
" I am going to miss you my darling" she whispers in her ear

" Im going to miss you to mother"

" First things first I need to go to Gringotts then to Ollivander's to get me a wand" Cassandra states then walks down Diagon ally towards Gringotts.She strides in to the bank and up to the first open teller  
" I need to withdrawal some money," she said coldly to the goblin standing there

" Key please" he replied in an equally cold tone

She hands him the key, he looks at it and signals over to a goblin standing randomly around. The goblin walks over and the teller goblin says

" This is Grungy he will take you down to you vault Miss"

Cassandra, Narcissus and Draco follow the small goblin down towards a cart on tracks. They get into the cart and go down to where the vaults are, coming to an abrupt stop right in front of Vault 834.

"Here you go miss," the goblin stated in a voice like finger nails going down a chalkboard.

Cassandra walked up to the vault, opened it with her key and walked inside, staring in awe at the mounds and mounds of money. She gets over it quickly and shoves a few dozen handfuls into her purse and walks out.

Cassandra walks into Ollivander's and looks around for any one to help her  
" Hello" she calls into the row and rows of shelves

" Why Hello Miss. Riddle. I wondered when I would be seeing you" This strange voice called out from some where in with in the shelves.

This Little old man sprung into to view, carrying a singe box in his hand.  
" Here," he says opening the box, " Unicorn tail hair, Maple, 8 inches"

She takes the wand from his hand and gives it a slight wave. Nothing happens

"Not to worry, not to worry" the little man blabbers while going and grabbing another box

"Phoenix feathers, yew, 7 ½ inches"  
Again she takes the wand, gives it a slight wave, but again nothing happens

"I wonder…" Ollivander says to him self as he scurries back to get another wand  
He cones back holding a black box with a dark red wand inside

"Dryad hair, Cherry, 9 inches"  
She takes the wand and instantly this glowing light surrounds her, hair blowing around.  
"I think we have found you a wand," Ollivander states. 

Cassandra pays for her wand and leaves the store

"Now I think I would like to get an owl" She says while walking to the Owlorium

She walks in and stares lovingly at all the owls, when her eyes fall on a midnight black barn owl. She walks over to it and gently strokes its feathers

"I want this one" she says to the lady at the counter

" I don't think that that is the owl for you, he is extremely temperamental and dangerous"

" I don't care, I want him any way.." she said coldly and walks up to the counter, owl cage in hand, places a pile of money on the counter and walks out with the owl.

Narcissus walks through the barrier between platform 9 and 9 ¾, closely followed by Draco… leaving Cassandra to bring up the rear. They quickly board the train and Draco leaves Cassandra to her own deices. So with glasses sliding down her nose and book clutched to her chest she wanders down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. She finally finds one at the very end of the train. She goes in and sits down, opens her book and begins to read. All of a sudden the train jerks forward, throwing her from her seat, hitting her head on the seat in front of her

Hermoine looked around at everyone in the compartment. They all seemed perfectly fine. She, Ron and Harry, who was only helping the Prefects, went into every compartment to make sure everyone was fine and not hurt. Nobody was injured yet so all was good. They got to the last compartment of the train and slid open the door. They peered inside and saw a girl they didn't recognize. She had long dark red hair, almost the colour of blood and pale flawless skin with silver/grayish eyes. She was about the same height as Hermoine with what seemed to be a very feminine physic under baggy nerd clothing kind of like what Harry was used to wearing with the Dursley's. Bookish glasses covered the beauty of her eyes and hid well the mysteries beneath them.

"Hello" Hermoine said politely.

Cassandra tried to hide the grimace that was ready to overcome her.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Y-y-yes…I'm just a-a a little startled" Cassandra stuttered.

"It happens often enough" Ron assured her. "Nothing broken?"

"I don't t-think so…just a cut"

"Well, that can be cleared up easily" Hermoine stated. "I'm Hermoine Granger and you are?"

"Cassandra Rid—I mean Monteer"

"This is Harry and Ron" Hermoine pointed them out.

"Nice to meet you"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing all alone back here?" Ron asked.

"My cousin ditched me"

"Who?"

"Draco"

Harry choked. "Draco is your cousin…what an unlikely person"

"Excuse me!" Cassandra took offence. "My cousin is usually very good to me and I hate people who disrespect my family!"

"I'm sorry"

" That's ok, you didn't know…just please don't talk bad about him if ever you are in my presence, He has been very good to me and I have better things to worry about then you lot and your problem with my cousin."

" Your new here what possible things would you have to worry about?" Hermionie said. It seems like she doesn't like Cassandra very much, even though she has barley spent more then two seconds with her

"She doesn't need to prove her self to you Herms, your just threatened by another smart girl, your scared she's going to out do you in your classes." Harry snapped

" Harry what's gotten in to you?" Ron exclaimed with a confused look on his face

" Your right Ron… I'm sorry Herms

Cassandra spent the rest of the train ride getting to know Hermionie, Ron and Harry. She heard all about their adventures at Hogwarts and family stuff. And every thing they could tell her about her " good for nothing cousin"

The whole train ride she was thinking one thing and only one thing  
_ I thought I had told them not to talk about Draco…_ She sat there fighting the urge to curse each and every one of them. _I don't care about things that happened 5 years ago, I only car about one thing… how I can get Harry. That Hermionie is going to be a hard one to get rid of…_

Suddenly the train came to another jolt and she almost flew forward again.

" Well we should be getting to the carriages now. " Harry exclaimed and they all left the train. Cassandra wound up in the same carriage as Harry Ron and Hermionie.  
Upon arriving at the school Cassandra is whisked away to the room where they keep the first years before they go to get sorted.  
_  
_

The first day was always rough, Cassandra thought. She was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room after her first set of morning classes and was now on a break. She had Advanced Potions first thing and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts right after it. They were some pretty tough classes but she managed to out do that filthy mud blood Hermoine and get house points. It still was confusing her how she managed to get into Ravenclaw when she was purely pureblood and evil. Couldn't that stupid excuse for a rag tell that she was the daughter of a most powerful wizard that would one day rule the world? It was all about right and wrong in this world and she was ready to fulfill her destiny. Everyone has a destiny and hers was to lure Harry Potter into her father's clutches.

This plan had to be maneuvered very carefully because the human heart can see things nothing else is able to. She would have to lure Harry, make him like her or even love her. Somehow she had to get him past that Ginny girl and see only her. She needed him to forget everything else in the world. She needed him to forget Hermoine, Ginny, Ron and everyone he cared about and only think of her. It seems selfish but it isn't for her. She would never risk something this serious for herself. It is for her beloved father, even though she couldn't stand him half the time it was also for her beautiful, enchanted mother. The woman was whom she owned her very life to and would do anything for. She needed to study Harry and find his weakness. She needed to know what he liked, perfect the knowledge of his every moment when in battle. All those things were crucial. She would be Harry Potter's undoing.

From watching him in class she knew he relied on his friends. He relied on the thoughts and voices that entered his head when he was ready to give up. She knew all this from watching him and from what her father has shared. During their Potions class she studied him. His movements were not very confident and he always glanced at others to see how things should be done. So he wasn't a potions man, she had thought. A simple potion might have done the trick if that mud blood wasn't his friend. She would have found a way to cure it. That wasn't the way to go.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts she watching him and realized he wasn't about to be fooled by a Boggart or anything. He was way to smart. He had like gut feelings that things weren't as they appeared to be. It was funny how some people could do that so well and others were simply tricked.

Cassandra laughed. She remembered when an illusion came and Ron couldn't believe it was one. He wasn't one of those types of people. She'd be able to trick Ron with an illusion but that still left Hermoine to get out of the way. It was a fun class but she was feeling down by lunch and didn't want to eat. As her professor said earlier in DADA, evil plans don't come easily. It probably takes a long period of time to develop everything to perfection and then someone comes along and ruins it.

She was looking forward to her afternoon classes; she had Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. They were classes she liked and wanted to be in. She was an animal lover at heart and hated it when her father destroyed their homes and killed them just in case of animigases. The teacher was heard to be part giant and an animal lover himself. The headmaster had hand picked him for the job after the other had been fired. She didn't remember names.

So she sat there, while every one else at the Ravenclaw table ate their meals, at the end of the table plotting ways to lure Harry, get Hermionie and Ron out of the way. Sooner then it seemed lunch was over and it was time for her to go off to Care of Magical Creatures with the giant professor. She wandered down the grounds behind the rest of the Ravenclaw's. This is the one class that she has with the infamous Harry Potter and the rest of the Griffindor's, so this will have to be the class where she can get his attention. She watched attentively as this huge brut came out of the little cabin they had all gathered around.


	4. Chapter 4

"Follow me to the edge of the forest." He said in a voice like thunder. She watched as Harry watched the giant with great admiration.  
_ Ah so this is how I can get to Harry… becoming "friends" with the brut… that'll get him to trust me for sure. _If any one had looked close enough they would have seen an evil glint in her eyes.  
She moved towards the rest of the group and saw the big man standing next to a pair of thresals.  
" Professor, they are beautiful" she said in the sweetest, yet shyest voice she could muster up.  
" You mean you can see them?" Harry said with a hint of respect in his eyes  
_I have to think of an excuse for me being able to see them… its not like I can tell him I have seen my father kill thousands of people though out my life… I know I'll tell him I say my parents killed in a fire… yea that's it.  
_ " Yea I can see them"  
" You have to have witnessed a death to be able to see thresals though."

" I saw my Parents die in a fire," She said in a soft voice that you would have to listen very closely for to hear.  
" Oh, I'm sorry"  
" that's ok you didn't kill them" Cassandra turned her attention from Harry back to the thresals, and paid close attention to what the professor was saying. Little did she know that Harry was some how drawn to her.

The next two months went by pretty uneventful, Cassandra plotted ways to full fill her fathers wishes, and she spent almost all of her time out side of classes with Harry and Ron… Hermionie seems to think something's up with her. She doesn't know how right she is.

The date was now November 10th, and Cassandra was walking down the corridor thinking of how she would get Herms out of the way, When she sees her walking just ahead of her all alone… after curfew… she was up to something, so Cassandra followed her towards the upstairs girls bathroom… the one that contained the infamous Moaning Murtal.  
She could hear voices coming from with in the bathroom; it was Hermionie and another girl.  
" Something's up with Cassandra, she had hair the colour of blood… ok so that's not all that strange about that, you can get that colour in any muggle hair colour, but she always where's her hair down, she hiding something, and Murtal I know what it is. I saw her neck once during a windy day when he was outside… she has the dark mark on her neck"  
" But Hermionie I thought they only put them on their arms…"  
" They do… she must be some one really important, maybe she's you know who's daughter"

_That's it I have to get to her before she tells any one… _Cassandra turns her self into a panther and runs into the bathroom. Herms' sees her and screams. The Panther lunges at her, pins her to the ground, growling, Herms screaming al the while… the panther bears its teeth and lowers its head. Herms' is going hysterical by now. The panther gets starts to get really annoyed and bites down her Herms throat, ripping it out. Unfortunately Hermionie's screams attracted people, Cassandra can hear people coming, so she turns herself invisible, undetectable by the Maunders map, then quietly sneaks out of the room.

the following day the whole school is a mess… every one is either mourning the loss of Hermionie, scared out of there mind about her killer or, if they are in Slytherin they are happy the mudblood is finally dead. Cassandra used this opportunity to get closer to Harry. When she sees him walking down the corridor, she runs up to him.  
" Harry, how you holding up?"

" Not good… I feel so bad… like why hadn't I protected her, I could have saved her."

" It would have killed you, and if it had, I would be totally lost in this school, you're the only friend I have Harry" she replied looking down and started to walk away.  
Harry grabs her arm and spins her around.


	5. Chapter 5

As she starts to pull away he pulls her closer and kissed her hard on the mouth… when he pulls away all she could say was  
"Wow"

With that he takes her hand and they go off down the halls.

Two weeks before Christmas holidays, and Harry and Cassandra are the hottest couple at Hogwarts. All the girls hate her and all the guys want her… despite her bookish/nerd like looks.

they spent every second they could together…right up until the day every one was to leave for Christmas vacation…

As they got off the train Harry pulled her aside  
" Promise me you'll send an owl every day" Harry said staring into Cassandra's eyes

" I promise you will get one from me soon"

He pulls her closer to him and kisses her lightly  
" I love Cassie" He said full of so much emotions it made Cassandra hesitant of what she was going to do in a few days time.

" I love you too Harry" She lied

Harry stood there and watched her leave with the Malfoy's. Little did he know that as soon as they were out of sight she apparated her self to her fathers house.

As soon as she was in the door her father came running up to her.

" Well is it done? Can you get him here?"

" It is done father…. Ill send him a letter in a few days." She says walking away.  
She immediately goes to find her mother… she finds her in the den and she goes and sits at her mother's feet.

" Hello Mother"

" Hello Cassandra… did you have a good time at Hogwarts?"

" I did what I was sent there to do… but yes I have fun while doing it"

" That's good dear… perhaps you should go and get some sleep"


	6. Chapter 6

At the Burrow 3 days later  
Harry was sitting on Ron's bed talking about what went on that year but all he could think about was Cassie. All of a sudden this owl flies into the room.

" Its Cassie's" Harry says immediately

He takes of the letter tied to its leg and reads it

Harry  
I have Cassandra. If you want to see her alive, Come to 679 Maridal lane tonight at 11.  
Voldamort

Harry jumps up, looks at the clock and sees that its 10:30  
" Ron I have to go… cover for me"  
Since Ron is use to Harry running off he agrees and doesn't ask any questions.

Harry runs into the house Voldamort told him to go to and runs into the main chambers where he sees him sitting in his chair thing.

" Where is she? And what have you done to her?" He yells to him

" Why don't you ask her your self Harry… She right behind you" he said calmly

Harry turns slowly around and sees Cassandra standing behind him, Hair pulls up in a bun/pony thing, wearing a blood red dress. She walks up to him with her hands behind her back

" Cassie, thank god your alright" he exclaims

Yet she walks right past him, moving her hands so he can see what in them, and goes up to Voldamort

´Hello Father" she says kissing his cheek

Harry goes confused

" he's your father?"

"Yes Harry, He's my father, and I have to be the one to say this but you and me aren't going to work out…. you see my father need you blood to be spilt for him to be fully regenerated, Im sorry" she says pulls a knife out from behind her back

Harry grows this scared look on his face

" But I love you" he says

" Harry Harry Harry I am sick of lying to you…. I don't love you in, fact I hate you and now its time to die"

She walks up to him raises the knife and brings it down in to his chest.

A single tear rolls down her cheek.


End file.
